Contemporary aircraft may include displays for displaying graphical information to a user. The contemporary aircraft may utilize monitoring where the correctness of the graphical display is determined by selecting real outputs and reverse processing them back into their original input form to be compared against current inputs. Active display monitoring is a costly technique.